


Oh look! A dog!

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: Anyone else hyped? Undertale alarm clock, so excited!!Oh and something about some indie game with bad graphics being ported for Nintendo switch? That’s cool too I guess...





	Oh look! A dog!

Annoying dog stares at you, a fascinated look on its face. You smile at the image this sentence must create, a monster - or perhaps even Frisk - facing a ball of cute white fluff. But it isn’t staring at them. No. They’re staring at _you_.

There’s a knowing glint in its eye. It lets out a light yawn and curls up infront of you.

What could they want? What could the all-knowing god of the undertale universe want with _you_?

A red and blue object emerges from its endless fluff.

It’s...

It’s a Switch.

Advertising? _Seriously_? It winks and trots away.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else hyped? Undertale alarm clock, so excited!!
> 
> Oh and something about some indie game with bad graphics being ported for Nintendo switch? That’s cool too I guess...


End file.
